


Good Things Come to Those Who

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Sex, Eel Mer-Keith, Future Mpreg, M/M, Octopus Mer-Lotor, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Merry Smutmas, laloupgarou!Shiro is going to be a good mate… for someone else, some other day. As Lotor swims into the entrance to Keith’s cave, feeling his way past the menacing stalactites with his tentacles, he once again rehearses what he’ll say. If he pulls this off just right, Keith will be sweetly moaning in Lotor’s arms before the sun sets, and Shiro… well, he’ll have to start over, wooing someone else.





	Good Things Come to Those Who

Lotor picked his way through the cave, frowning at the little fish that darted by. He reached out and snagged one in a tentacle. Biting off pieces of the fish until it stopped struggling, he made his way forward in the gloom of the tunnel, wishing he had Shiro’s bioluminescence to guide him.

He finally saw grey light, and after a bend, came into Keith’s sunlit chamber, again getting that uncomfortable feeling of intruding upon the other merman. Most folk found a cave that had a small foyer space, but Keith seemed to think such things were more trouble than they were worth. Lotor sighed as he looked around. If it didn’t bother Keith, Lotor had to work on not letting it bother him. At least he’d always managed to outwardly control his unease, unlike Shiro, who usually blushed to his very hairline and refused to look at anything in the room until Keith formally welcomed him.

“Where’s Shiro?” Keith looked up from studying a map he’d nicked from a passing human vessel.

“I actually wanted to talk about Shiro.”

Keith frowned, rolled the map up, and sat on the rock he’d been using as a desk. “What about him?” Direct and prompt as ever.

“General life philosophy,” Lotor said and swam further in, settling on his favorite mossy rock. He curled his tentacles under him into a neat knot so that they were eye level. “Shiro has the patience for all this endless ritual and decorum and the proper way of doing things. He’s not here today because he thinks you need space to think about your choices. Which is all very honorable and traditional, but I can’t feel the same way.”

He searched for signs of disapproval and found none, though Keith did cross his arms. He continued, “I would consider it a great kindness if you simply told me where I stand. Do you want me? Would you prefer Shiro? Are you _really_ undecided? Have you not even started to decide? Would you rather I humor you and continue this game, politely only showing up at your cave in the company of my competitor?”

Lotor took a deep breath and waited.

The silence stretched out.

Keith was frowning at the floor.

Finally, with a great heaving breath, Keith sighed.

“Truthfully, I preferred Shiro until now. We grew up in the same pod. He knows me better than you do. Or. I thought he did. But… I do appreciate you coming here and asking me straight.” He looked up, gloomily staring at Lotor's chest. “If you’re really here to ask me straight, then I’ll answer you straight.”

Lotor knew his entire posture and demeanor immediately shifted at these words, but he couldn’t contain it. He’d _hoped_ this would be the outcome of dodging Shiro and coming here alone, but he’d half expected Keith to call him out on it. He'd feared that Keith say that he preferred Shiro after all, even if Shiro seemed unable to give him precisely what Keith wanted.

Simplicity. Lack of pretense. Those were the things Keith really cared about. Shiro knew that and yet expected that Keith might appreciate tradition nonetheless because of its inherent display of care.

Lotor leaned forward, and Keith finally met his gaze, his eyes fiery and unflinching in the face of Lotor’s question.

“Keith, would you be my mate? Would you grant me that honor of being more precious to you than the sea itself?”

Keith frowned again, seemingly sad for a moment, then pushed off the rock that he was perched on and swam forward. He reaching out and came to rest with his arms draped over Lotor’s shoulders, gently being lowered by the water until their fronts were flush together, Lotor’s chest electrified by the contact, though he doubted Keith’s long black tail was discharging any electricity.

Keith gazed at him, his deep, dark eyes wide and trusting. ”And would you, Lotor, hold me more precious than you hold the sea?”

“I would.”

“Then I would.”

Lotor flushed with the victory, hands coming up to grip Keith’s sides.

Folk would be unhappy about this when they heard. Their improper engagement. That outcome would probably only please Keith more and help lay the foundations of their life together.

He held still for Keith to make the first move, to seal it with a kiss, watching Keith close his eyes, those mile long lashes fanning out, watched him bite his lip briefly with a single fang, the skin slipping out just as Keith leaned in the rest of the way, lips hot on Lotor’s, water warming between them.

Lotor sighed, happy.

His father would greatly approve of this union. And Lotor would finally have a companion to join him on hunts. Not his past gang of mermaids that he’d grown up with and had to turn down one by one when they’d all reached adulthood. He’d had to slowly let go of each friendship as they all found themselves mates to swim with instead. Now he had someone he would swim with too. Someone to share a cave with and come home to.

He squeezed Keith tighter, cupping the back of Keith’s head to pull it into a deeper kiss.

Keith’s pod migrating closer was simply the best thing that had happened to him. He’d already long ago given up on the chance of finding someone to grow old with. Then he’d run into Keith and his friends, who were scouting ahead of their pod to find safe caves to make new homes in.

Keith moaned into the kiss, and Lotor pulled away, studying his face again — the smooth cheeks, the way his hair floated in his face, shadowing his eyes and making his irises appear ever endlessly deeper.

Keith’s brow furrowed a minute fraction, eased, and he finally, _finally_ , smiled. “It seems so monumental,” he said. “Leaving my old way of life behind. Building a family with you. I expect your father will want us to adopt those two kids that the kraken orphaned?”

Lotor had to take a moment to readjust to the conversation topic. “Yes. Yes, probably. They would have stayed under the care of that elderly couple if you’d mated with Shiro, but as you’ll be part of our pod now, they’ll be… our children.”

Keith looked around, frowning. “I suppose we’ll need a bigger cave. Too bad, I liked this one. Lots of light.”

“Mine has plenty,” Lotor assured him. “And room for a family. Also,” he glanced behind himself at the forest of sharp rock growths at the entrance, “a shorter entry.”

Keith laughed. “Yeah, I hate that thing. I cut myself twice this week and had to chase away a couple curious sharks.”

There was a moment of hesitant silence.

“We can go look at your cave. You can show me around — plan the space, I guess. After.”

“After?”

Keith slid his hand from resting on Lotor’s chest to pressing over where Lotor's cock hid in his lower body, rubbing firmly with his palm. “After.”

Lotor froze.

“Are you certain? We’ve already torn quite a few traditions to shreds.”

Keith grinned, and it was suddenly a toothy, terrifying, mer-mischief smile, rows of fangs growing out over his grinding teeth and gleaming wicked sharp under narrowed eyes. “Are we mer or not? We’re allowed our last little bursts of play before we become upstanding parents.”

Lotor couldn’t argue with that. If his father attempted to reprimand them, an explanation of a mischievous motivation would assuage most arguments. Certainly better than starting a philosophical battle between his traditionalist parents and their new, recalcitrant son in law.

“Alright, you’ve convinced me.” He smiled indulgently for effect. “But put those fangs away, or I don’t think I’ll be able to get it up.”

Keith’s face had already returned to normal on its own, but he laughed anyway, punching Lotor’s shoulder, and backing away towards the bed, twirling Lotor’s hand off his waist into his own fingers and pulling it eagerly.

The bed was a delightful, squishy affair of tangled and streaming seaweed that they softly sank into, Keith pushing Lotor onto his back and then draping himself over Lotor’s chest, hand still rubbing at Lotor’s front, the tissue there swelling. Lotor rolled Keith off so he could get at his mate’s front too, fingers just barely trailing into the slit there as he palmed over it.

It was exciting, getting to touch someone for the first time, the anticipation of waiting for Keith’s cock to harden and push out of its envelope. He was excited to touch it, to feel it against his own, lying side by side, tangled in softly swaying seaweed.

Keith reached a hand around and fingered at the back of Lotor’s tail, rubbing a spot that felt good until —

“What are you doing?” Lotor asked, propping himself onto an elbow and looking at the back of his tail.

“You don't do this to yourself?” Keith asked, his hand freezing where it had been trying to worm a finger into the small, near-invisible opening in Lotor’s backside.

Lotor turned back to Keith. “No. But apparently you do. Does it feel good?”

Keith pulled his head back, frowning. “I know it probably sounds… uh. Not good. But it _does_. Feel good, that is.” And for the first time since they'd met, Keith seemed to look unsure about his unorthodox behavior.

Lotor leaned in and kissed Keith’s frown. “You can continue. I trust you.” He caught Keith’s eye. “ _Mate_.”

The tension slipped out of Keith’s shoulders at the word, and he grinned, crushing Lotor’s lips in a kiss and wrapping his hand around to once more massage at the back of Lotor’s tail, searching for that small hole once more.

Curious, and fueled by snideness as he suddenly thought about how Shiro probably wouldn’t have reciprocated such an unusual practice, Lotor sent the hand that wasn’t trying to coax Keith’s cock out of hiding around Keith’s waist and to just under the swell of his powerful backside muscles.

Keith’s black tail was leathery under his fingertips, and though he knew the general area he was supposed to be searching in, it took a while for his fingers to find their goal, the opening camouflaged by surrounding texture. He wriggled his finger a little and found it sinking in easily, pulled along by a powerful ring of tight muscle, lubricated in something slick. At his neck, Keith moaned. Lotor realized that they’d both seemed to abandon the amorous atmosphere they’d fallen into bed with, trading it instead for a curious exploration, both focused on their tasks.

It seemed strange, but…

Lotor supposed that he did volunteer for this form the very beginning, immediately seizing on wooing Keith instead of Shiro, who was much more traditional. Maybe Lotor himself was a little strange to have chosen Keith.

At his rear, Keith's finger was also working its way in, and Keith murmured, “Shh, relax,” when Lotor’s body stopped him. His body was registering the feeling of intrusion with the utmost urgency, blocking out all other sensations, but he did as requested, and Keith set more of his nerves alight. The pressure felt as intense and stark in his mind as if it had been his dick Keith was playing with. In fact, the pleasure he was getting from Keith’s palm was secondary to this novel sensation.

Keith’s body squeezed around his finger and Lotor wondered what to do now. He hesitated, the excitement of discovery ebbing under the pressure of growing insecurity.

Keith kissed his neck. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to heave all this on you. I just wanted to make you feel good.” The fingers in him pulled out, and Lotor pulled his jaw a fraction from Keith’s lips to peer down at Keith’s face.

He pulled out as well.

“It’s alright. I was curious.”

They lay there for a while, hands still, simply studying one another, unsure how to proceed after such an abrupt crash. Then, slowly, Lotor’s cock shifted, finally erect enough to push out, and they both looked down as it nudged Keith’s palm.

Keith moved his hand away, and Lotor’s cock extended the rest of the way, slowly unfolding, the wrinkles of flesh at its base smoothing out as they became engorged with blood.

It quivered between them like an easy answer, and Keith chuckled a little, grabbing it and stroking it smoothly. Lotor kissed his forehead, nosing away Keith’s hair before planting a second kiss at his hairline, and resumed trying to coax out Keith’s cock, kneading with a new urgency.

It came out just like Lotor’s had, slowly nudging Lotor’s hand and then insistently pressing up and out until it stood firm and smooth, all tissues swollen.

Determined to give Keith’s preferences another try, Lotor lifted a tentacle, his spare small one, and brought it around to Keith’s backside, once again feeling around for the entrance, the nerves at the tips of his lower limbs as sensitive as his fingers. Once he found it, he wriggled in, and Keith gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Is this alright?”

“Alright?” Keith seemed like he would laugh if only he could catch his breath. “All doubts I still had about choosing the right mate just swam out the cave, Lotor.” And he smothered Lotor in another heavy kiss, moaning, “More.”

Lotor pushed the tentacle deeper, wriggling and writhing, his mind suddenly freezing at how good it felt to explore inside Keith’s gripping heat.

Keith bucked back, breaking off the kiss, again moaning, “More!” and reaching a hand back. He pulled at the back of his tail to stretch the hole wider, making it easier for Lotor to slip in further.

Lotor found himself on top of Keith, gripping his hips, keeping him still so Lotor could push his tentacle as deep as it would go, lubricated along by the mucus lining Keith’s passage. Keith’s hands were on both their dicks, and he was squeezing the heads in perfect tempo, both of them moaning together. All the while, Lotor was going slowly insane because of how tight it was inside Keith.

Keith begged, pleading for Lotor to give him even more, but Lotor had bottomed out his tentacle as far as it could go in this position, mind gripped with exquisite pleasure so that he could only nip and lave at Keith’s neck, hoping it would be enough for his demanding lover.

Then, with a sudden stroke of inspiration, he brought up one of his larger tentacles off the seaweed bed and tickled at Keith’s rim around the intrusion.

The result was instantaneous. Keith arched into him, hands flying off of their tasks to claw at empty water, fingers twitching, brows drawn in confusion even as his eyes and mouth widened in undeniable pleasure. He convulsed around Lotor, squeezing the tentacle inside him, and Lotor choked as the pressure rose, seizing his legs, his abdomen, his chest, and then finally, blanking out his sight, mind washed clean of everything.

He clung to Keith’s shoulder and a knot of seaweed that had fallen underhand, shuddering as he slowly came back to himself, confused and bewildered, his tentacle inside Keith alight with sensation beyond anything he’d ever felt in his cock.

Keith was watching him with wide eyes. There was come floating in the water between them, pearlescent in the sunlight.

“You… didn’t say you had… two.”

Lotor panted, trying to focus his eyesight. “Two what?”

Keith laughed. “Dicks? I guess? Or are you not filling me with… something?”

Lotor blanched, suddenly realizing that part of the pleasure he was experiencing was the unmistakable feeling of emptying. He made to pull himself out, but Keith reached back and grabbed the twitching limb, holding the rest of it firmly within himself.

“Don’t!”

“I swear I didn’t know it would… do that,” Lotor said, allowing Keith to slide a hand around his waist and pull him back down to rock gently against the seaweed bed for a moment before sinking to stillness. “Or that it even could.”

Keith smirked and rolled onto him. “Lucky you ended up with me for a mate. Or you might have never found out.”

Lotor grinned, albeit a bit warily, and allowed Keith to kiss him. The sensation of release faded, tickling the tip of his tentacle. He gently unraveled Keith’s grip on it and pulled it out. They both broke off from their kiss to see it and found the tentacle trailing a greyish mucus though the water.

“That looks… different.” Keith noted, and Lotor tried not to back away in mortification. Keith, however, noticed his discomfort and turned back to lace his fingers together in the small of Lotor’s back. “It feels nice. Filling me up. I still feel stretched and full to the brim.”

“Oh.” Lotor wasn’t sure what else to say, having never thought those would be particularly nice sensations.

“What do you think it does?”

“Does? I hope it doesn’t do anything. That might be a little difficult to explain, merman mischief or not.”

Keith laughed again, and Lotor couldn’t help but feel that being bonded to him forever might be even more wonderful than Lotor could have possibly imagined when he’d hatched his plot.

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

Keith was getting heavy now.

He swam with his long, trailing black tail working double time to keep him level. More often, however, either Lotor or their two adopted kids would furiously beg that he rest, which he would grudgingly agree to… about half the time.

Lotor missed when they’d just gotten mated and had been able to hunt together, swim around exploring while their kids were off playing with their friends.

But it was so incredibly thrilling to find out that he would have biological children.

It was unheard of, and he’d never even imagined hoping for such a thing, but here he was, with a pregnant male mate who continued to be completely insatiable in terms of getting fucked each and every way, meaning that perhaps after this, they would _continue_ to have children of their own, in addition to the wonderful kids they already had, who brightened up the cave and made them feel like a family.

Even Zarkon seemed incapable of finding fault with Lotor anymore. Keith thought it was pretty funny that Lotor even cared, but it still meant the world to finally have paternal approval.

He ducked down from kissing Keith goodnight to press a raspberry over Keith’s round belly, smiling down on it when it squirmed a little.

“Do you think she’ll have eight legs or a nice long tail?” Keith asked, rolling onto his side.

“Perhaps she’ll have eight long tails.”

Keith swatted at his chest and closed his eyes, chuckling quietly.


End file.
